What Mustang Owns
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Winry has been through more than she can handle and looking to start over new. She has a simple request for Mustang, one she had to bring herself to stomach. She wanted just sex, with no strings attached. How hard would it be to keep yourself from falling for the man who killed your parents? How long could Roy go without getting possessive?
1. Lost Heaven

**Ok, I know that I'm a sucker for a good couple and Roy and Winry have definitely caught my attention. So, this is my first fic that I'm attempting to write for them. I hope everyone enjoys and supports me. And for those of you that read, don't worry. I will still try to maintain regular updates with my other fics.**

**Chapter 1 Lost heaven **

After you've been stuck in one place for so long, it felt strange to finally be away from that place. To be on the outside, looking in, was a new sensation all together. And to know that you would never have to return to that place was even more invigorating. No, it wasn't like finally being let go out of a prison, though that place had never been a prison. It had been a home.

This feeling was more like when a child who finally got the courage to open the closet to be sure that there were no monsters in there. Though, for her, it was more like finally steeping out of that closet that had been opened all this time. She had just been too afraid to step into the light.

Winry's eyes stared lazily at the flames that had completely engulfed the home she had known all of her life. Yes, it was the same house where she was born grew and celebrated birthdays, where the last memories of her parents are, where she worked on her automail, and where she had cried for so long after the death of her grandmother, Pinako. Watching as another piece of singed wood dropped to the ground in ashes, another piece of her past burned away with it. From this point on, she wanted to keep looking forward. She had lived in the past enough.

She had a good pair of legs; might as well use them, as his friends would say

Speaking of friends…"Are you going to hide and watch me all day?" came her dull voice.

Winry wasn't sure when Ed and Al had arrived or how much they had seen or knew. She had only just now noticed the subtle whirring of the gears in Ed's arms and legs. They were louder than usual, meaning once again, he had wrecked her hard work.

From behind her, the Elrics appeared. Ed wasn't wearing her usual fighting gear today. Today, she had opted to wear a pair of jeans and a black jacket. He moved to stand beside Winry while Al fell back, knowing that they needed this moment.

He turned his eyes to her. "Interesting. This looks familiar."

Ed remembered the burning of his own home and watching to make sure that everything burned properly. It was a way for him and Al to move on and never look back. They would have no reason to stray from their path and dreams if they had no home to stray to.

Winry just stared forward, transfixed with the flames and shook her head. Her blue eyes looked so much darker with the reflection dancing in them. She smiled. "I guess you're right. I finally understand why you did it."

Something was off, Ed noticed. For her to understand his reasoning meant that she had made a lifelong decision; one to leave Risembool. Something was pushing her away. Something bad had happened. Ed stared for a moment, just now noticing the missing factor.

"Winry," he started carefully. "Where's granny? Where's Pinako."

Al gasped from the background understanding the hidden meaning in his brother's question. Pinako would never leave her home for long, let alone let Winry sit here and burn it to the ground.

Winry sighed and stood up finally, dusting herself off and turning her back to the burning building. She lifted her oversized backpack from the ground and placed it on her back. Grabbinf the handle to her suitcase, she walked off towards the station, the luggage rolling behind her and her.

"She's gone Ed. Like my parents, I'll never see her again." Winry let a faint smile touch her lips. "I'm finally all alone."

Al turned to her. "We're here for you. You have us."

The laugh that followed that was almost cynical and far too bitter for the usually bubbly auto mechanic. Both Ed and Al were taken aback by it.

"That's so funny. You weren't here when my grandmother got sick and I had to watch her die. You weren't here for years when we needed you cause you were running all over the world looking for a damn stone and some bodies!"

"Winry…" Ed didn't know what to say to the girl. She was right, he and Al had abandoned her time and time again for their own selfishness.

"You're probably only here now because you broke your arm or leg. So don't talk to me about who's there for me and who isn't."

The brothers watched as their childhood friend walked away from them.

"W-where are you going?" Al dared.

"To Central." Winry sighed. "There's nothing left her for me. Might as well start over."

Ed looked to his brother who nodded his understanding. The both fell into a steady pace behind the girl. Ed knew what Winry was feeling more than anything. He understood her rush to get away from her home; to get away from this town. As small and quiet as it was to some, when you had memories in it, this was the loudest place in the world.

"I think I'll go there and open an automail shop or something. With all the soldiers there, there's bound to be good business."

Ed watched as Winry talked. This was killing her inside, he knew it. He had never felt so helpless before. There was nothing that could be done. All he and Al could do was be there for her if needed. Everything else; how she moved forward and how long she chose to mourn, was up to her.

"I'm so sorry…" Ed wasn't really sure what to say either. He couldn't sympathize with the girl. He wanted to, but in his world, death was a common thing. None of it ever surprised him. He couldn't mourn for the dead anymore. It was a lesson he had learned to force himself to accept. Everyone died at some point.

Winry suddenly let out a strained laugh and shook her head, as if erasing the thoughts from her mind. "I'm being silly. I don't want the others to know yet."

Ed nodded, understanding her request. Winry needed her time to fully come to terms with this in her own way, no matter how long it took. Nothing that he or anyone else could say would change anything. Right now, she didn't need her friends reassuring her that everything would be ok. She needed this piece of mind and time for herself. She needed to be lonely right now.

The three of them walked in silence to the station, neither boy saying anything. When they arrived, the conductor was just doing the last call for the train to Central and they were able to get on. Sitting down, Winry stared out the window at the land as the train started and they slowly started to drift away from it. This was it, she was finally leaving. No more bad memories. She wouldn't think of her parents, her grandmother, and not even Ed and Al's mom. There had already been too much hurt in this land and she was leaving it all for a new start.

It was faint, but there was an honest smile creeping its way onto her mouth. She knew her parents and grandmother and they always wanted the best and more for her. They would happy that she was getting out on her own.

Ed waited a while to make sure that everyone was situated before he got up and went to handle some business.

"I have to make a call." he said, excusing himself.

*****^w^*****

The door to the bar opened and Hughes walked in, scanning the general public for the man he was looking for. There he was. Roy Mustang was sitting in the back booth, nursing an open bottle of scotch that looked like he hadn't taken too many drinks out of yet.

Walking over to the booth, Hughes took a seat in front of his friend, scanning access the damage so far.

"No need to worry. I'm not drunk." was Mustang's bored reply. He played with the cup in his hand and watch the brown liquid in it swish around, almost falling out.

"That's a surprise." Hughes commented with a laugh. He had become accustomed to dragging his friend home after one of his drunken pity sessions.

Roy often needed to get away from the military life and clear his head. He never wanted to accidently bump into anyone he knew or who knew him, so he favored one of the sleazier bars on the less attractive side of town. No one of military standing would lower themselves to come here he figured. And so far, only Hughes knew how to find him.

"What made you come looking for me tonight?" Roy asked. Maes wouldn't search him out and bother him for nothing.

"Well, I got a call from Edward earlier today." he started. "Turns out, their friend, Winry, is moving to Central and they want me to help look out for her."

Roy looked up at the name. He knew Winry. She was the daughter of the two doctors he murdered. The girl never showed much interest in him. In fact, she seemed to openly hate him. Only thing was, she wasn't the type to make a scene so she kept her thoughts and opinions generally to herself. Though, he wouldn't blame her if she ever did.

"Why is she coming here?" he asked, seemingly half interested. He finally made the decision to go ahead and down the remains of his glass; refilling it almost instantly after.

"Turns out her grandmother died and now she's alone."

Roy remembered the feisty older woman he had met at her house. She hated state alchemist, but was still kind enough to accept he and Hawkeye into her home. She allowed Ed to constantly come back also.

"What does this have to do with us?"

Hughes sighed. "Well, the Elrics aren't going to stop their journey and it's too dangerous for her to be with them. So.."

"Fullmetal wants us to babysit his girl." Roy scoffed. "No, I have enough to deal with."

Roy didn't want to be responsible for this girl or get too heavily involved with her. She was bad for him; just a walking product of his mistakes and bad memories.

"Come on, it wouldn't be much. Send an officer to check on her every once in a while. Make sure she's safe. No real work for us. Winry is pretty self-sufficient." Hughes urged.

He had no problem helping out the Rockbell girl, but he knew the connection she and Mustang had and he was not looking to make Roy uncomfortable at all. The man had enough demons to deal with.

"I'll try to keep her away from you as much as possible. I just might need to use Havok or Riza once in a while to help."

Roy shrugged, taking another full glass in one swift gulp. "My men are at your disposal." He commented.

He had had enough of sitting her and closed the remainder of the bottle, intending to take it home and finish it there. Hughes stood up with him and followed his friend out and into the streets. Roy walked with his hands in his pocket and lazily glanced at the people and things he passed. His posture seemed so unusually casual. You would never think that he was a colonel in the military. Hughes was also in his civilian clothes. They had both learned early on that military attire on this particular side of town was not welcome.

"So, what exactly is she going to be doing while here?" Roy asked over his shoulder. He wasn't interested for any particular reason; just curious as to what Fullmetal expected her to do in Central alone.

Hughes shrugged. "Well, he mentioned something about her opening an automail shop to keep busy."

"So he's going to use military money to support this." Ed used a lot of money already for his research and traveling and now he wanted to use more for a friend. He could already image the sorry excuse he would use to get extra money; saying he needed more research money or something.

"Well, I guess so. But once things get going, I'm sure she'll have her own money." Hughes said.

"Look, I don't care about Fullmetal's 'friends'. Only he and his brother are my concern. Just make sure she stays out of the way and doesn't influence Ed negatively or bring him down." Mustang ordered and walked off.

Hughes watched him go. He knew that was his way of saying yes. _Just can't be easy like the rest of us. Hopefully, you can move on from so much pain and be yourself again._

**Ok, well that was chapter 1. I hope you all like it. This is a first for me so I'm going to try my best to stay in character and keep things good. I hope I have all of your support and please review and let me know what you think.**

**And heads up, Winry is going to be a little ooc at some points, but that is just to emphasize the damage so much death and hurt has had on her. But she won't be so outrageous.**

**CYA**


	2. A New Start

**I have no reviews or anything for the 1****st**** chapter. I wonder if this is just not a popular couple. Oh well, I like it and I shall continue to write and entertain who so ever chooses to stop by. All great writers have the ability to turn nothing into something and I shall do just that.**

**Enjoy! And please SOMEONE review **

**A New Start**

A relieved sigh escaped the mouth of the blonde that had just finished moving her final set of boxes into the, small, one bedroom apartment. She wiped some swear from her brow and looked around the empty living quarters, her blues eyes taking in what she could finally say was hers. This moment felt like it had taken forever to get here, but it finally was and it felt as worth the work as she thought it would.

When Winry had decided to leave Risembool on that fateful day, Ed and Al had decided that she would stay in their dorm. They were never there most of the time anyway and the place was going to waste. So, for the past 2 years, Winry had been living on the military base. She had to be careful walking around because technically, not too many people were allowed to know that she was even there.

"Where do you want the furniture?"

Coming from her thought, she turned to see Hughes and Havok struggling with her couch. The two of them, along with Breda and Armstrong had decided to help her move. She had only asked Hughes who brought the other too. Armstrong found out and simply insisted that they needed his muscles and went on to explain how moving furniture was has been passed down in his family for generations.

"You can just set it in here. I'll arrange everything how I want to later." she instructed them.

They set the piece of furniture down and moved out of the way as Armstrong entered carrying almost the rest of the moving truck. _Less work for us, Havok thought._ Hughes whistled as he took this time to look around.

"This place is pretty nice. Heard you got a great deal on it." he complimented.

"Sure did."

Winry had been working at a bakery ever since she moved into Central. One of Ed's friends, a girl named Amaya; family owned it and was more than willing to help out. The bakery was pretty popular and she made a descent amount of money there. After saving and saving, she was lucky to find a building with a shop attached to the bottom. It was vacant and the owner was dying to get it off his hands. He was willing to set up a rent-to-own contract with her and eventually, she would be the owner of the building and shop. This was perfect, meaning that she would finally be able to open her automail shop.

"I can't wait until everything is set and ready. I hope I get a lot of customers."

Hughes smiles noticing the look of pure determination and optimism in the girl's eyes. That hadn't what he seen when the Elric brothers first arrived with her. She had been broken and defeated. Her eyes were lifeless to a degree. Seeing her like that, he had first been skeptical when she talked of a new start and moving on. But now, her strength even amazed him.

Winry had come to central and been next to no trouble at all. She knew that they were looking out for her, so she made things simple, stayed out of danger, and never asked for much. She got a job and mostly supported herself with little help from Ed so that Mustang would have nothing to say about their financial situation. She had worked so hard for all of this.

"Is there anything else you need help with Ms. Winry?" Armstrong asked.

"Oh no. I can take everything from here. Thank you all." She didn't want to impose.

"Well, we only had so much time anyway. We have to get back to work." Havok said and waved as he left out the door.

"Yea see ya later girlie." Breda added and followed.

Hughes looked her over. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Winry smiled. She knew that he was not asking about the move. Hughes had always more keen to people's true feeling other than what they chose to show at the moment.

"Yes. I'm better than fine actually. This is what I've worked and came here for. Things are finally coming full circle ya know."

"Yea…Don't be afraid to call if you need anything."

"I won't. Amaya is coming over to help."

Winry watched as the last of her guest exited the apartment and closed the door behind them. She was left, alone in the empty building and wondering what would be her next move. Here she was, after everything that happened, she was finally working towards her own happiness and not worrying about anyone else.

A smile touched her lips and picked up the box closest to her and started unpacking. These things weren't going to organize themselves. The box read fragile. Inside were glass plates and cups that Gracia had gotten for her as a present. She took them out and put them in the cabinet.

Grabbing another box, she opened it and found it full of books. They were novels and other readings, some mechanical books and others not. Deciding to put it in her room, she carried the box and placed it on the inside, by the door, promising to separate things properly later.

Winry left her room, but not without admiring it first. Hughes had taken it upon himself to help out there. He made sure that she had a full-sized bed and black furniture, all of which looked very expensive. Her walls were tan and her carpet another dark color that complimented the curtains that hung in long black silk. Winry wasn't sure how Hughes managed to afford to do all of this, but she appreciated it. She even appreciated the framed picture of Elysia he had made sure to leave.

She walked back into the main room and was about to dig into another box when there was a knock at the door. Already knowing who it was, she opened to the smiling girl that was standing on the other side.

"About time you got here. You're late." Winry said as Amaya entered her home.

This girl giggled. "Oh I'm not late. I got here just in time for the actual moving part to be over."

Winry rolled her eyes at her friend. . Amaya was a pretty girl; small frame with auburn hair that was kept in a messy ponytail with strands framing her face. She had large brown eyes that sparkled with innocence, something Winry knew she had been lacking for a long time. They had gotten closer when she started working at the bakery with her and had since then become like sisters.

"This is place is so awesome. I'm so happy for you." she said excitement clear on her face. "I now have a place where I can come and hang and not worry about my mom in my business."

Winry scoffed. She meant more that she now had a place to come and bring all of her guys and not worry about her mom stopping her. Amaya was very popular with men and they came by to take her out often. Though, her mother would often ward them off if she could. While Winry was now 18, Amaya was only 16 and her mom never let her forget that. There were a few that would come and attempt to ask Winry out, but she would turn them down, ignoring Amaya's constant rant about how she needed a man or at least some sex.

"You're not bringing your boyfriends here." Winry said.

"Oh come on!" the girl whined.

They soon fell into a steady rhythm of talking, laughing, and unpacking. Having the extra help seemed to make things go much faster than Winry thought. It was still only a little after noon when it seemed like they would be finishing up with arranging the furniture, which was all there was left to do.

"You are the only person who has the military at your disposal and doesn't use them."

Amaya complained as she lifted the other side of the chair to put in into place. She thought she had waited long enough to avoid any of the heavy lifting.

"Just keep moving." Winry ordered until they were finally in the spot where she wanted it and set the furniture down.

There! Now everything was finally finished. Looking around, it looked like a home, not an empty space like earlier. This was it. This was her new home, her new beginning, and her new life. Everything would officially start after this moment.

"This is it Amaya. This is the beginning of the new me." she announced, hands on her hips.

Amaya slumped on the couch. "Does the new you involve sex?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No…I think about dating and stuff. The sex is just the best way to end it."

Winry rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair they had just been moving. "Why is my sex life so interesting to you?"

Amaya sat with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, hunched over. "It IS interesting. You're a VIRGIN!"

Winry's cheeks flamed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You talk about change and starting new…Some people welcome a new chapter by cutting hair and I think that you should by giving up the V-card."

Winry could not believe that she was talking about this with someone younger than she was. It was inappropriate, but mostly just sad on her part. When had sex become so open to people? Maybe it always had been and she was just sheltered from it growing up in her small town. She had always been taught that your virginity was special, but it seemed like here, it didn't matter who you laid with.

"I can even understand you now wanting a boyfriend." Amaya continued. "They can be so annoying…You could just have a friend with benefits."

Winry looked up. That was the first time she had heard a term like that used. She had friends, so what was the benefit part?

"What does that mean?"

Amaya smirked, glad that something she said seemed to at least catch the girls' interest.

"So glad you asked."

*****^w^*****

Havok and Breda were just arriving back at headquarters and making their way to Mustang's office to inform him of their return.

"I can't believe we got swindled into moving today. Breda said. When Hughes had asked for their assistance, he had said that it was for something important.

"Yea...But it wasn't that bad. I didn't mind helping Winry." Havok added with a smirk.

Breda sighed. He knew that look and Havok had set his eyes on yet another female. And this was the worst choice he could have ever thought of.

"Back off. That's Fullmetal's."

"Oh come on. We don't know that for sure."

They had never seen Ed talk or interact over fondly with Winry since she's been here. He didn't come back to visit more or anything. They got her here, stuck around, and then went back to their own mission. Sure, she asked about them a lot, but any friend would be worried about their friends knowing what they after and how dangerous. Her worry didn't have to mean there was more to it.

The two of them stopped in front of Mustang's door and knocked, waiting for the permission to enter. Roy was, as usual working his way through a pile of paperwork and looked up from it when they entered, annoyed.

"What took you two so long? What was so important?"

"Well," Havok started, a little sheepish. "We were helping the Rockbell girl move furniture into her new house."

Roy stared, the vain in his head very noticeable. He would not have loaned his men out to Hughes if he had known it was for this. They were not professional movers or butlers to Fullmetal's girl and would not be treated as such. Sure, she had stayed pretty much under the radar since she got there, which he preferred, but that did not mean her presence was unnoticed. And he did not want his men feeding into this.

"Next time Hughes want's something stupid, just come back." he ordered, deciding against making a big deal out of the situation to them. It wasn't their fault.

"Yes sir!" both men said and saluted and then left the room.

Mustang went back to his work, mentally fuming over the situation. He didn't like the fact that he had to be so close, basically in the same city, as Winry Rockbell, the daughter of the doctors he shot and killed. Seeing her was a reminder of his sins; she looking so much like her mother. He had nothing personally against the girl, but he did not want interact with her either.

"Is something bothering you sir?" Riza had noticed the change in his demeanor. He was working slower than usual and seemed to get a little lost in thought at points.

Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't even act like he wasn't bothered. Why did just hearing her name bother him so much? He felt anxious, like he was hiding from something and every time she was brought up, it would get closer. He just really did not want to hear anything about this girl for as long as he could.

"HEY THERE ROY HOW ARE YOU!"

And then hell decided he needed more. "What do you want?" was his annoyed reply, trying to appear busy again.

"Just stopping through to check on you and see how things were." Hughes said.

"I'm fine…And while you're here, never ask for my men again…ever."

"Touchy."

Hughes went to sit on the couch and leaned back. "So they told? What did you expect? Would you have lent them if you knew what I needed them for?"

He didn't need to answer. Hughes understood better than anyone how Mustang felt towards Winry, thought he never voiced it. He understood the apprehension his friend had to the girl and why he preferred to stay away from her. He didn't blame him for it either. Ever since Winry arrived he had been trying his best to make sure that any of her problems went through him and stopped at him, not wanting to bother Roy with the girl. This was probably the 5th time in 2 years that anything dealing with her had come to his knowledge.

Roy put his pen down again. "Leave us." was his order to Riza who exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"You know how I feel about everything Maes. I want nothing to do with her."

Hughes thought for a second. "You can't let this control you. You have to get past this. You two live in the same city for god's sake. You're bound to run into her on the street at one point." He really hoped that Mustang didn't seriously think that he could out run a person in such close proximity.

"Roy scoffed. "Do you really think she wouldn't turn and run if she saw me walking in her direction?"

Oddly, that question was more for himself. He had never spoken with the girl to see how she felt regarding him and her parents death. Was she mad at him? Of course, she had to be. Who wouldn't? Did she hate him or was he more afraid of facing her than she was of facing him?

"Not sure. It's a lot for her to deal with and she never speaks or asks of you. Then again, I don't' try to drop your name too much either. Hard to say."

Roy put his things away and stood from his desk. He needed some fresh air now. This was more thinking than he was willing to do on this particular subject and it needed to end. "I'm leaving for the night. Inform Hawkeye for me." was his simple request as he walked from his office.

Maes watched the man, his best friend, leave and sighed. There was so much turmoil and pain inside of that human. A human who needed to realize that, alchemy aside, he was still just a human like the rest of them. They've all made mistakes and no one was more deserving or undeserving of forgiveness than the other.

There was no greater god out there judging Mustang and writing him a sentence. He was doing it to himself.

**2****ND**** Chapter down and on to the next. Please remember to review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Letting Go

**Happy that I am able to get another chapter out! I finally found some time to get to write and relax and I'm enjoying it so much. I hope everyone is loving the fic so far and please let me know if the pace is too slow or not for you guys. I don't want to speed through this, but I don't want you guys getting bored either. So, just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the entire fic, all I own is the story. Nothing else.**

**Letting Go**

"Thank you and please come again."

Winry waved a good bye to the older woman who had come into the bakery to purchase a box of donuts for her book club. Mrs. Smith made it a habit to come at the beginning of every other week. She even started to share her reading material with the girl after the first few times. Currently, they were reading some book about two chimeras feuding for the love of some girl…or something like that.

Setting the book aside, she turned and went back into he back to finish helping Amaya frost the cupcakes. They were working on an order for some party. It had to be a pretty big party since they requested over 300 cupcakes. Though, for the entire day, her mind had not been on her work or anywhere near it.

Speaking with Amaya the other day had never really left her mind. She hated to admit that such a young girl could have a point, but she really did…Didn't she?...Winry had found herself almost consumed in her head a lot lately. Amaya had made some very valid points.

When Winry came to Central, she was all about making a new start and change and what not. All she had done so far was work at a bakery and move into a new apartment. During the talk, she did try to defend the fact that she had managed to get her own business, but apparently that didn't count until the business was actually successful.

"Hello, earth to Win."

Amaya shook her head as the blonde had been pulled from her thoughts, startled, and squeezed icing all over herself.  
"Well, there goes about 10 cupcakes that won't be iced." she commented and handed the girl a rag.

Wiping herself clean and happy that she had been wearing an apron, Winry apologized. "I'm so sorry. I was just a little distracted."

"It's ok, but if I had known that what I said would bother you so much, I would have said it earlier." Amaya smirked.

Winry blushed. "What makes you think that that's why I'm so out of it?" Was she really that easy to read?

"You're an open book Win…Also; you didn't get so clumsy until we talked."

Winry sighed and went across the room to sit in one of the chairs, her head in her hands. She felt so miserable and so unsure. In all this time, had she really amounted to so little; changed almost nothing? Amaya noticed her friends' inner turmoil and wished that she could do more to help. Winry never did much or talked about herself much. Ever since Winry had started working there, she had only told the bare minimum of what needed to be told about herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Amaya started.

Winry looked up. She heard the apprehension in the girl's voice. "What is it?"

"I don't mean to pry...but…what ever happened to your family?"

There was a pregnant silence in the room. "I'm sorry…It's not my place to pry." Amaya instantly apologized, feeling stupid for even asking.

Winry chuckled. "No…it's ok…You deserve to know after all you and your family have done for me."

Amaya looked back up from the cupcakes she had quickly gone back to frosting out of embarrassment. "You really don't have to if you don't want to. I understand."

"No no no…I want to" she shook her head. "Come on, let's talk." she smiled.

Amaya followed Winry out of the kitchen and into the main room. It was almost closing time so there were no customers and they were able to sit at a table without being bothered. Winry took a deep breath and stared out the window and the darkening sky. She mentally prepared herself for telling her story, a story she hadn't told in years.

Amaya took her seat across from the girl. She had brought some cups of tea with her for the two of them to drink.

"So where should I begin?" Winry asked.

"Well…I guess with your family." the younger girl responded.

"Hmm…My mom and dad were doctors, very famous ones in fact." She smiled, recalling the pride her parents took in their work. "And my grandmother is an automail mechanic, which is where I got my talent from."

"That explains why you're a genius and a mechanic." Amaya laughed.

"So, when I was young, my parents were called away to help in the Ishbal war. They were doctors for the state and they helped everyone who was injured. They even helped the enemy. They didn't discriminate."

Amaya took a sip of her drink and watched, waiting for the girl to continue. She knew that this must have been hard for her.

"The rest of the military didn't appreciate that because the people they helped would get up and go right back to the battlefield. Finally, they were ordered to stop and refused, so there was another way to handle them since they wouldn't comply."

"They were killed." Amaya whispered, knowing where this story was going. She couldn't believe that something so horrible to good people. The military was such a corrupt peace of shit.

Winry stared into her drink and watched the liquid swirl in the glass. She was surprised. She hadn't started crying or anything.

"How can you bear to be friends with those military guys? I would hate them all." Amaya would have never thought this happened after meeting the girl. The only people she hung out with were military personal.

Winry thought for a moment. "I never thought to hate all of them. I used to not like the military, but then Ed joined it and I met some pretty awesome people who were nice and changed my opinion."

The Ishbal war was hard times. Winry knew that a lot of the soldiers suffered in that was and were made to do a lot of things that they didn't want to do. Not only she and her parents suffered; but a lot of families did. Who was she to be selfish when she saw so many others who went through the war standing strong' Hughes being one. He was so happy and carefree, you never would have thought he'd been to war.

"So…do you know who did it? Your parent's I mean." Amaya wasn't meaning to pry. She had just gotten so curious in the girl before her that she wanted to know more.

Winry was silent. She knew very well who did it. There was no mistaking anything since he had almost admitted it to her. Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist, and the man who murdered her parents. He was also the man who did everything he could to look after Ed and Al. He was someone she hated and was both grateful to because of the Elric brothers.

"…No…I never wanted to find out." she chose to lie. There was no need to put her issues on the girl before her. If she, for whatever reason, ever encountered Roy, then it would be her choice to make her own opinion of him.

"You know Winry, you're an incredibly strong person…But if you really want to make a change and start over, I think you need to move on from the pain in your past."

Blue eyes snapped up and stared. Was she asking her to really forget her parents and family and everything she had been through? Who could realistically do that?

"I'm not saying to forget." Amaya answered reading her mind. "I just think that you should focus more on the good and let go of the bad. Don't let it consume you. Forgive everyone and everything and move on with a happier sense of self and way of life…Although you don't show it, I know that you think about it sometimes."

Winry couldn't argue with that logic. The girl was right. She wanted to start new, completely, and that meant letting go of a lot of bad and forgiving a lot and moving forward. She had to accept that the past was the past and leave it there. Hmm…

"Thanks for talking to me. I'm happy to know you trust me." Amaya said and stood. "Now, how about we finish these cupcakes before we end up sleeping here.

Winry smiled and followed her lead. "Yeah you're right." she laughed.

In that moment, she made a new promise to herself; to finally let go and let loose. She would start enjoying life and having fun. No more looking back.

*****^w^*****

Roy groaned and leaned back in his chair, turning around to stare out the window, catching the final glimpse of the setting sun. He had been doing paperwork all day and it seemed like it would never end. Every time he finished a pile, Riza brought another one in and put it on his desk. He had already worked through lunch and now it was almost dinner.

Though, with as quiet as things were, he guessed that the paperwork had given him something to focus on. There were no crimes being committed at the moment and everything in the country seemed to be running fine. It was one of those rare moments of peace that Mustang hadn't seen probably since he joined the damn military.

"Something wrong sir?"

He threw a bored look over to Riza who was beside his desk as usual. "Just a boring night is all." was his simple reply, accompanied by a yawn.

"Well, if you would finish your paperwork then we could go home." she said.

"Always about work." he mused to himself.

In the time that Riza had served him, she had been one of the most dependable and loyal allies he had; aside from Hughes of course. He really wasn't sure which one of them he trusted more but both were pretty high on the list. Anyway, he had never seen the woman in any type of relaxed setting at all. Her life was her job. Often, he wondered what she did on her days off.

"Perhaps, we should all take a day off." he suggested, the thought suddenly coming to him.

"Sir?"

"I think it would be good if we all got to enjoy this rare peace also. We could go on a vacation of some sort."

Mustang wanted to get out as much as anyone and he knew that his crew would never turn down a chance to kick back and slack. Hughes and his family could go also. A vacation would be nice for everyone. "I want to be able for all of us to leave within the next two days." he ordered, his decision firm.

Riza looked for a moment before agreeing. "I'll put in the paper work for it first thing in the morning sir…Now please finish your paperwork. I would like to go home." she said.

*****^w^*****

"Finally!"

Amaya stood back and looked at she and Winry's handy work. All of the cupcakes were finally done. Sure, it was already late out and it had taken them longer than expected, breaks aside, but they were done and that's all that mattered.

Winry was also satisfied with their work. They had finished their biggest order of the year so far and she was able to help with it. She felt extremely grateful for that. "This is so awesome. I'm glad that I could do so much for you and your family."

Amaya smiled, taking her apron off. "Don't even mention it. We love having you around." She hung the apron on the hook by the entrance to the kitchen and yawned.

"If you want, we can wait until morning to get these packed and shipped. I'm too tired to worry about it now."

Winry realized how tired she really was also. She hadn't thought about it at first cause her mind had been so focused on work and her own thoughts that it was like time slipped away from her. "Yea you're right. This can definitely wait."

They cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and then Winry grabbed her jacket, preparing to leave.

"You can't walk home this late!" Amaya said.

Winry waved her off. "Don't worry about me; I'm tougher than I look."

After Winry moved here, Ed had insisted that she at least get some training and Hughes had been happy to help out and teach her a few things. She even had a dagger that she kept tucked away on her person. Walking home was something she had done multiple times on her own and was not afraid of doing.

Amaya thought for a second. "I'm not really comfortable letting you leave. But I guess it's ok if you're sure."

They said their final byes and Winry walked out into the night, making sure the door was locked behind her. Her apartment wasn't far from the bakery; only a few blocks to be exact. She inhaled the fresh night air and started off towards her home.

As she walked, she couldn't help but feel completely relaxed by the night. Central was actually very pretty at night. It was quiet and the streets were lined with lights and they reflected well off of the canal that ran through it. She loved being out at night, although everyone had warned her about it. Though, she had never run into any trouble that she couldn't handle. She was proud that she was a tough girl who could take care of herself and didn't have to always worry about someone coming to her aid.

*****^w^*****

Roy stood and stretched, finally satisfied that all of his work was finished. He surveyed the papers on his desk and smirked. Not only had he finished the work for tonight, he had also finished a little of tomorrows load. It was the only way he could convince Riza to go home early without him. She would have stayed all night if she could have, but he didn't want her missing out on going home because of him.

Roy grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and put it on, leaving his office and exiting the building. It was such a beautiful night to walk home. It wasn't too hot or cold and the sky was clear. These were moments that Mustang never really got to enjoy much. He was usually always followed by Riza or being driven somewhere. Walking was actually very relaxing for him and it gave him a chance to unwind alone.

He whistled a tune to himself as he turned another corner and stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and he almost thought of running in the other direction, but figured it wouldn't matter since he had probably already been seen. Roy mentally cursed to himself and also threw a few mental curses towards Hughes. The bastard had jinxed him.

"_You two live in the same city for god's sake. You're bound to run into her on the street at one point."_

Walking towards him at this moment was the last person her wanted to run into ever. Not that he was afraid of her or avoiding her, he just would highly prefer not to have to interact with her if at all possible. He swallowed and just continued walking forward, intent on just walking past her like he never seen her. There was no reason that he should stop and communicate with her. She probably wouldn't even say anything to him.

"Roy Mustang?"

_Shit_

"Winry Rockbell."

**There is another chapter for you guys and YAY they finally meet lol. I am loving this fic and very excited to continue it. I am already working on what happened when they meet but I do kinda want some help. So if you guys have anything that you would prefer to happen or would like to see just leave it in a review. I love getting my readers involved and giving them the chance to set the pace. ******

So review and keep reading. THANKS


	4. The Friends

**Time for a new chapter. I know you guys are going 'WHAT SO SOON' well I am having just THAT MUCH FUN writing this so yes. **

**And I want to give a shout out to LoveyDear. You want something big to happen and something big WILL happen lol.**

**So on with the fic and prepare. This is going to be a really monumental chapter for this fic. Well, this and the next chapter bwahahahaha**

**Chapter 4: The Friends**

_"Roy Mustang?"_

_Shit_

_"Winry Rockbell_."

*******^**w**^*******

If there was ever a moment in life that Roy wished he could go back and redo, this would be it. What he would change, he wasn't sure. Maybe he would stay in the office later, maybe leave earlier. Maybe he would walk in a different direction home, or maybe he would turn and run like he first thought. Whatever he would do, it would not lead him to the point where he was standing in front of Winry Rockbell.

There was a long stretch of silence between the two of them, neither knowing what to say. What could either of them say to the other? Winry stared at the ground, her hands fisted in her skirt. She wasn't sure how she felt or what she wanted to do. This was the point in her life where she had finally decided to let go and move on and then here he was, the bearer of her worst memories, standing in front of her. Did she really need such a big test of her resolve so soon?

Sure, she could scream, run, yell, ignore him and act like this meeting never happened. What would that prove? What would that say about her? It would make everything she previously, less than minutes ago, thought be a lie. Whatever this test was, she would pass.

"Funny meeting you here." Winry forced out. It was the only thing she could think to say that sounded polite, unlike the other things in her head. _Murderer_

Mustang stared for a second before looking away, his eyes turning to the sky. Amused, he thought in the back of his mind that if there was a god, he hated him.

"You're out late." was his simple reply.

"I was just heading home. Work was late."

"Be careful then."

And like that, Roy started to continue walking away, smirking. _Success._ Winry watched his steadily receding form. Was that really it? Was she going to let him just walk away? He had so easily disregarded her. No, she wasn't mad or anything about it, but still…

Shaking her head, she tried to continue in her own direction, but no matter how her brain yelled at her feet to move, they didn't. This didn't feel right. It was too easy. She was letting herself take the easy way out. If she couldn't run from her problems, she couldn't let them run from her.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. It was simple. She had to talk to him. She had to have a conversation with him, a full one. She needed to prove to herself that she really was dedicated to herself and ready to change.

Her feet finally moving, she feel into a steady pace, only, it was not in her previous direction. She was following him now. She swallowed. Winry Rockbell was following Roy Mustang.

"Wait!"

To say Roy was surprised was the understatement of the year. There were no words to describe what went through his mind in that moment where a small hand grabbed onto his bigger, gloved one, and stopped him in his tracks. The girl held tight, her eyes never making contact and her face now, her hair hiding those blue eyes that probably smoke volumes right now.

He let go of the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "Can I help you?" He tried to sound as composed as he could.

Winry's own mind was not as clear. She didn't even realize what she had done until she was already holding him back, his hand in her own._ Okay girl, you've come this far. Don't look stupid. TALK!_

"I...uh…" She didn't even know what she wanted to say. She just knew she needed to talk to him. For her parents, for letting go, she needed to talk to him. "Do you mind…if we go somewhere?"

Okay, rewind. He wasn't as surprised about the previous moment as he was about this one. Had she really just asked him out? Like on a DATE!

"I don't mean it like that." she soon clarified, as if reading his thoughts.

Okay, it wasn't a date. Keeping his blank face on, not wanting to show even a bit of his inner thoughts, he removed his hand from the girls and shoved them both into his pocket. "It's getting late. Perhaps another time." he managed and turned, walking away.

Winry stared and watched him go, this time not wanting to run after him. She could let him walk away this time. Sure, nothing had been solved, but she had confronted him and wasn't rude. This was progress. The ends of her mouth pulled up into a smile. Yes, this could be considered as progress.

Turning around, she continued on her ways towards her own apartment, staring at the hand she had used to grab and stop Mustang.

*****^w^*****

The next morning, Mustang was in his office bright and early, the previous night's events still fresh in his mind. This girl had been here for two years now and why did she want to talk to him all of a sudden? Why ask him out?

After the encounter, Roy had at the closest bar and had a few drinks before going home. He wanted to do something to dull the ache he was starting to have. It was the familiar ache of everything he had done wrong in his life coming to the front of his mind. Simply running into her had done all of that to him.

"Are you ok sir? Did you not sleep well last night?" Riza asked.

Roy shook his head and didn't want to think of why he didn't sleep well last night. "I am fine…What of the plans?"

Riza knew he was lying, but ignored it. "Everything is a go. I have already informed Mr. Hughes also and he would be delighted to come. Though, his wife is going to visit her family with her daughter so it will just be him."

Roy nodded. He really needed to use this vacation to unwind. Also, Roy smirked, a beach was the perfect place. Beaches meant girls in tiny bikinis.

At that moment, Havok walked in, a cigarette between his lips as always. "Hey I heard the news. Are we really going on a vacation?" He didn't want to get his hopes up, but damn was a vacation really what all of them needed. They hadn't taken one in forever.

Roy nodded. "Figured we might as well take advantage of this peaceful time. The beach will be nice."

Havok couldn't wait to tell the others that this news was actually true. Just then, he had a thought. "Do you mind if I bring a friend?"

Mustang just shrugged. "Sure I don't care." He knew that he was probably going to bring his latest girlfriend. The man was known for being in and out of relationships quicker than anyone else they knew.

"Excellent, well see ya." He said and excited the office, a big grin on his face.

Mustang leaned back in his chair and sighed. There was nothing going on at work today. He came in and had even been able to quickly finish the papers that were on his desk since there weren't that many. It wasn't even lunch yet.

"Why don't you all go home and pack for today. There's no need to stick around here." Roy suggested.

Riza looked at him. She did want to get some shopping done. She needed a new swimsuit and some extra beach-ready clothes. "Are you sure that you will be ok here today?"

"Yes. There's nothing going on anyway."

Riza thought for a second before deciding that he was right and she did have things to do. Sighing, she relented and said her fare wells as she left the office, alerting their comrades of the day off on her way.

Roy was glad to finally have some time to himself. He wanted to try and clear his mind. He didn't understand why, but running into that girl should not be bothering him as much as it was. Images of her flashed through his mind; of her standing there, of her holding his hand, asking him out. She shook his head and sighed.

She was bad for his health. He had come this far with himself and was almost just getting to a point where the pain and the nightmares were slowing down and here she was, walking into his life and bringing it all back. Why did she want to hang with him anyway? Who hangs with the person that murdered their parents? Was she trying to trick him? Make him think she forgave him and then throw it in his face.

Roy's brow creased together. He didn't like to be played with and hope that wasn't what the girl thought she was doing. He was a whole different level than what she was used to and she wouldn't be able to get away with that with him.

Leaning back, he groaned. This vacation was more needed now than it was before. He needed to get away from her.

*****^w^*****

Winry sighed as she removed her apron and walked back into the front room of the bakery. Her shift was ending early today so that she could go home and try to get some more work done on cleaning up the shop to prepare it to open. She was heading for the door when a familiar face made an unannounced appearance.

"Oh hello Jean. How are you?" she greeted with a warm smile.

"How are you doing today?" Havok waved. He also waved to Amaya behind the counter. "You heading out?"

Winry nodded. "Yes. I have to get some work done at home."

Scratching the back of his head, Havok looked a little nervous. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with all of us on a beach vacation."

Winry thought for a moment. "I can't really afford that right now." she answered, not really having much interest in going.

"We would pay for you of course." Jean added, sensing her rejection. "It could be fun and a chance to get away." He was almost holding his breath and hoping that she would say yes.

"I think it sounds like a great idea!" Amaya yelled from the counter, smiling after over hearing their conversation.

"But I have to work." Winry tried to say.

"We can handle things here without you for a while." Amaya answered back.

"My house and shop?"

"I'll watch them both." She was not leaving the girl room to say no. It was time for her to get out and have a little fun. "GO! Let your hair down!"

"She has a point." Jean added.

Knowing when she was beat, Winry sighed. "Fine. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Winry almost fell where she was standing. "You can't expect me to be ready by tomorrow morning to leave!" There was so much she still had to do.

"I sure do. See you at the train station in the morning." Jean said as he casually walked out of the shop just as he had come.

She couldn't believe this. This was way too short of a notice. She needed some clothes and other basic items and she only had today to get all of them. Though she had been hoping to get some work done in her shop, it didn't look like it was going to happen. She had shopping to do. Now!

*****^w^*****

Roy whistled and he strolled through the streets, his hands in his pockets and glanced from time to time at all of the items in the shop windows. Even he had a few things to get before he could be fully packed.

Walking through the city was proving to be just what he needed at the moment and he was happy to have been able to get out. The day was actually very clear and the weather was perfect.

Roy had only been walking so long until he came to a small café. He figured that he might as well get some lunch while he was at it. Walking in, he took a seat at one of the booths towards the back and picked up the menu. It wasn't long until a waitress was at his side and asking for his drink order.

"I'll have a cup of coffee for now." he said, thumbing through the pages of sandwiches and other selections.

"I'll be right out with your drink." the waitress said and turned prepared to walk off.

"Actually, could you make that 2 coffees please." a new voice said before the lady got too far.

Roy had been so caught up in the menu that he didn't notice the other person until they took a seat across from him. He moved the menu from in front of his face and had only a split second to catch himself before cursing and letting his face slip.

Sitting in front of him was none other than Winry. He couldn't help but to wonder how he had been able to avoid this girl for 2 years and yes, here he was running into her every day. Yup, there was that horrible luck he seemed to have; and here he thought he had lost it. Looks like it came back full force.

Winry tried her best to smile, hoping it didn't look too forced. She had been walking by the café when she was almost positive she saw Roy enter. Her first mind had been to act like she didn't see him, but whatever this new voice she had in her head was, it was telling her to go and talk to him. The previous night was still so fresh in her mind.

Winry had gone home and thought over them meeting over and over again. She realized that Roy was a large step for her to overcome. He was perhaps, one of the biggest and main obstacles in her life now that reminded her of her past and everything she had lost; everything he had taken away.

She needed to get to know him, to convince herself that she held no grudges against him and was able to fully forgive and forget. Winry had reasoned that in order for her to work towards any type of change with herself, Roy Mustang was an obstacle that she needed to face head on.

That was when she came up with an…idea. She wasn't sure how it would work, but she thought it made sense. Of course, it made a lot more sense in her head than it did now that she was sitting here right in front of him.

"How are you doing today?" Winry asked.

"I am well." was his simple reply.

Winry gulped. "Well, I'm glad that I ran into you." she admitted.

This caught Roy's attention. She was glad to see him? "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, unsure. She might have been glad to run into him, but he felt the opposite.

Before Winry could start talking again, the waitress returned with their coffee, and proceeded to take their orders. Winry graciously declined since she wasn't hungry and waited for Roy to finish his order. She played with her hands under the table, a lot of her resolve slipping. She had convinced herself that what she was doing was right and made sense. It just didn't feel that way now.

After the server left again, Roy blew on his coffee and took a sip, drinking it black. There was a silence between them while he waited for Winry to start talking.

"I saw Jean today. He invited me to go to the beach with all of you. I hope that's alright." Winry blurted out, needing something, anything, to say.

Roy's eye twitched at the news and he made a mental not to kill his former friend. In fact, he needed to kill him, Hughes, and Fullmetal for this predicament even existing. They were all obviously against him and laughing the background.

"That's nice. I hope you enjoy the trip." Roy forced out, realizing that his silence probably made her feel uncomfortable about wanting to go.

There was another stretch of silence. Roy wasn't sure what it was, but he was losing patience with the girl. The only reason he did not say anything was because he felt like that he should be a little patient, it was the least he could do for her. There was a lot he should do for her considering, but patience was the least.

"If there is something you need to discuss with me, then I would prefer that you say it and not stall." He didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did.

Winry was a little caught off guard. She knew that she was stalling, but that was only because her resolve was quickly slipping. If she didn't say something now, then she would never say it. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out. She was unaware of how this made her look to Roy. He thought she was about to confess to robbing a bank or something.

"I-I have something I want to ask you." Her mind was reeling. She could not believe she was about to ask this. What would he think of her? Did she care? Would he tell? Roy set his drink down and gave her his full attention. Oh how she wished he would at least look away or something. At least not looking him in the eye would make this seem more...normal? What was she thinking? This stopped being normal when she decided to eat with her parent's murderer.

But, that's why she had agreed. It only made sense. She wanted to prove that she could really let go and forget the past, that she could really let it stop controlling her and her decisions. Facing the one man who was indirectly responsible for most of the pain just made sense. Forgiving him would prove that she was able to change.

"Go on." Roy urged once she had been silent for too long. He could feel the tension in the air, but it felt different. What did she want?

"I gave it some thought and…I…" Winry swallowed. "I would like to make a…deal…of sorts with you."

Roy's brow arched. What type of deal could she want? Especially with him!

"I want us to be friends."

"…Friends?" That sounded harmless enough. Why was she having a heart attack over this?

"Yes…Friends"

She looked like there was more she needed to get out "…Is that it?..."

"…With…benefits"

**And he question is out there. Now, let's see how Roy responds to this . And whoooo you go Winry. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And like always, I am taking suggestions so go ahead and review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen!**


	5. The Deal

**I went over a million ways to start this chapter off Lol. I hope all of you like it and I hope I did a good job in keeping you all interested. I love all of the support. Lol, I know some of you are happy that things are finally picking up, but don't worry, there is still more to this plot to unfold. So keep reading and review.**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

"…"  
If there were words to be said, Roy damn sure wished someone would have told him what they were so that he could say them. Did she really just…She couldn't have…Why would…How did she... "WHAT!?"

Winry blushed and looked away, that sick feeling in her stomach coming to life. The damage was done. She looked stupid and she knew it. Nothing left to do now but crawl under some rock and pretend this conversation wasn't happening.

How stupid was she to think that this would ever work? She shouldn't have listened to Amaya or let her get in her head. And what the hell was she thinking talking to Roy of all people about this. He never showed any interest in the fact that she even existed; mind you she hadn't done the same for him.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward. I understand if you want to leave or something. I feel so stupid. I'm sorry." She went off on a tangent of constant apologies.

Roy just stared, half amused. Damn girl so nervous he thought she would just eventually go unconscious. He mentally sighed and refocused himself. As surprising as this was, it would be out of his nature not to dig deeper on this subject. Regardless of whom she was and their history, Roy Mustang would not disregard a girl who had just made such a….unexpected and interesting demand of him.

"Calm down." he said, ready to take control of the situation in his usual manner. "Now, mind telling me where you even got this…idea from?"

Winry calmed a little once he started talking and she inhaled deeply, collecting herself also. "Well, a friend of mine explained the concept to me." There was no need to drop names. "I have a lot of baggage and I am aware of that. I'm trying to get over that in fact. I need to face my fears and adversaries head on…"

"So you think that fucking me is going to do that for you since we have…history?" Roy cut her off.

Winry almost chocked at his bluntness. "Yes…and no." she looked away. "I am also…interested in the more…physical part of life…and…"

"So it's killing two birds with one stone." Mustang finished for her with a smirk.

Just the. the waitress returned with a plate and placed it in front of him. She also took the liberty of bringing both of them refills for their drinks and asked if there was anything else they needed. Hearing a no, she moved on to her other tables.

Roy took his time cutting up the omelet he had ordered and forking some of it into his mouth, chewing. On the outside he seemed completely calm, but on the inside, there was a storm of extreme proportions raging. How the hell was he supposed to handle this?

One side of him, clearer more rational side was telling him that the girl had snapped and she just have her admitted and go about his life. This was trouble and could be nothing but. Aside from how this would affect him, there was also Fullmetal to consider and he highly doubted that Ed would take to him messing around with his friend so easily. Hughes would probably be just as confused as he was right now and the rest of his team…well…they would support him regardless.

The other side of his brain, the side that could simply be called human was telling him all systems go. Here he was sitting in front of a young, beautiful girl; one with a very well developed body and she was simply offering herself to him on a platter. Most women he would have simply regarded as simple whores for this, but the thought didn't cross his mind with this one.

There was also the center part of his brain that laughed and mocked at the irony of the situation. He murders the parents and fucks the daughter. There was a special place reserved in hell for this one and the devil would high five him on the way there.

Winry watched, faring far less than she was before in the silence. There were probably a million inappropriate words he was calling her in his mind right now. Mentally sighing, she felt all of her courage and everything receding back to that part of herself where she tried to tuck the naïve farm girl away at. She almost wanted to scoff at thinking that she could ever try to be anything other than that.

"I'm sorry again for ruining your lunch." She muttered and stood, preparing to leave. There was no need to stay here and embarrass herself even more than she already was.

When she was about to walk by, Mustang simply reached out and grabbed her hand, halting her fast retreat. He used his other hand to put another fork full of food into his mouth and never made eye contact with her.

"Sit down Rockbell. There's no need to run." he said in a voice that was meant to comfort but also not leave room for declining.

She complied and retook her seat. So is that what she was about to do? Run? She thought she had gotten over that.

"We should talk." he said and pushed his plate out of the way. His elbows rested on the table with his hands folded and his eyes staring over them. "What exactly are you asking me for?" He wanted to make no misconceptions about this setup and the girl was going to explain everything.

Winry swallowed. It was like her mind was drawing a complete blank at the moment. It was almost so bad that she was about to ask why she was in the café in the first place.

"Ok…well," she began, "I am ready to try something new and it's easier to use someone you know than finding a completely new person."

"It's easier to use someone you trust more." Roy corrected.

Winry looked down. "I…I do…trust you." She said so slow that's she couldn't believe the words were even coming out of her mouth.

Winry trusted Roy? Well, to support her case, he had done nothing…recently…to make her not trust him. Is she was really going to try and leave the past in the past and move on, the technically, he had a clean slate. And, he had also always looked out for her friends and was known to do anything to protect the ones he cared for, like his team. Winry didn't expect to become anything that he cared for, but she knew that he would do nothing to deliberately hurt her.

Mustang was also a little taken aback by her confession. "I see…so, this is a strictly a platonic relationship." he said, continuing their conversation.

Winry nodded. "So…does this mean that you are agreeing?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Roy considered the girl for a moment, thinking. If he was going to do this, this had to be done carefully. He did not intend for this to turn into anything that it wasn't or for things or personal issues to get in the way.

"I am not against you r…plan…but there is going to have to be some terms of agreement."

Winry arched a brow. "Like rules?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She didn't disagree with what he was saying. It made sense that if they were going to do this then it would be done right. Besides, she did have a few things that she wanted to make clear.

Mustang continued. "I want emotion out of this. No spending the night, minimal kissing, and no dating, though I am not opposed to spending time together."

Winry listened intently and nodded. This sounded a bit cold for her liking, but she understood where he was coming from. They would and could not get attached. It would just complicate things.

"Also, this thing between us must remain a secret." was his final demand.

"I agree to this….but I also have some demands." Winry said. "I understand that you don't want to get attached, but I at least want my first night to be special." She didn't want the initial loosing of her virginity to just be like a business agreement. She wanted some type of…emotion or atmosphere.

Mustang nodded. "I can understand that." He inwardly smirked, although he wasn't fond of being 'the first' it wouldn't be the first time he deflowered a girl. Her fears and needs were acceptable.

"I also don't want you having…doing anything with anyone else while we are in this agreement." Her request sounded selfish, but she was just protecting herself as much as she could.

"If that's the case, then the same goes for you and my demand is that I get what I want whenever asked." If he was giving up something, then she would pick up the slack.

"…deal."

They sat there for a second, both trying to figure out if they had anymore demands to be made and met. Neither could think of anything else specifically that they required and by now Mustang had long since finished with his plate.

"Well then Ms. Rockbell, looks like you've made yourself a friend."

Mustang extended his hand across the table. She stared at for a second. Somehow, shaking over something like this just made so impersonal. But, that's what it was supposed to be right. No emotions, no nothing. Just a simple agreement between…friends.

Hesitantly, Winry finally took his hand and shook.

"Well, I have more shopping to do before we leave tomorrow. I will be seeing you around." Winry smiled and quickly exited, not wanting to be caught in another awkward silence and not able to bear to sit there in front of him any longer.

Roy watched her quick retreat and smirked. He had no idea how his life managed to take him through so many twists and turns constantly. For two years, he avoided her, last night, he found a reason to get away from her, and today, he was agreeing to have sex with her, and tomorrow he would be on vacation with her.

Dealing with Winry Rockbell was never something he thought he would find himself doing or even wanting to do. But, in the back of his mind, this made sense for him too. He had to agree with her reasoning and was wondering if it would work for him also. She was still the walking embodiment and a constant reminder of his wrongs. But maybe, just maybe…she could be the representation of how far he has come.

*****^w^*****

The next day, everyone was meeting at the train station so that they could board at the same time, deleting the risk of anyone getting lost or left. Havok was, surprisingly, the first one there. The train hadn't even arrived yet. He sat on one of the benches, his luggage close and his head drawn back, relaxing. He hadn't been waiting long. There was still almost an hour before the train arrived. He was just woke and decided to head to the station.

Smirking, Jena noted how the sun had barely risen and there was still a blue tint to the, just arriving, dawn. His mind drifted to the trip at hand and he was almost anxious. The beach was a place that he had never gotten to go to as a child, not living near any large body of water. Plus, girls in bikinis had danced through his thoughts all day.

"Well, you're early."

He looked over and noticed his comrade Breda walking towards him. "How long have you been here? Why so early?"

Havok smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

He chuckled. "Guess all of us were a bit too anxious to sleep." He moved and sat next to him. "Can't believe we're first. You sure Riza isn't just standing somewhere else?"

Riza was always the first to come and the last to leave; the only exception being the colonel and that was only on very rare occasions.

The station was still mostly empty because of the early hour. No one but other early travelers and the staff were present and that wasn't much.

The two of them fell into a comfortable conversation until the next person to arrive showed up.

"Oh I am so sorry." the girl apologized and lifted up her bag that had fallen and almost took off a passing man's foot. The man glared and was about to say something until the two glares of the officers coming his way stopped him and he went about his business.

"Looks like you've got a lot going on here." Breda commented as he reached out and took one of the many bags from Winry's hand.

Havok also took it upon himself to grab a bag also. "You sure you packed enough?" he commented. He also took the time to admire her outfit, Breda noticed.

Winry had chosen that morning that since they were going to a beach, then she should wear something a bit cooler. She had chosen a jean skirt and pair of simple white sandals. She wore a blue tank that fir tight around her bust and a jean vest to match. Her legs and skin was on full display and Jean couldn't help but to thank whatever god has made her pick this outfit.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm not sure if I packed too much, but at least I know I won't run out of anything." she smiled and walked past them, heading for the same bench they had previously been sitting at.

"Dude, stop checking her out." Breda whispered so that she couldn't hear them.

"Why not?"

"Fullmetal…You're barking up the wrong tree boy." he warned.

Havok scoffed. "Still no proof"

The three of them waited and talked, Havok showing more attention to the girl than Breda liked. You didn't have to be a genius to know that there was obviously something going on between Ed and his mechanic; something stronger than the friendship they claimed. He did not want some big thing to come from this just because the man was girl hungry.

It wasn't long after that until Hughes and Riza showed up, both almost at the same time. The only person who was missing from the group now was Mustang. And it was only 20 minutes left before the train would arrive and 10 minutes before it would depart.

"So, everyone excited? Feels like we haven't gotten vacation time in forever." Hughes commented. "And what a surprise to see you here." he smiled.

Winry returned the gesture. "I Jean invited me."

"How nice."

Hughes wasn't sure if Mustang knew that she was coming or not, but he was definitely hoping that he did. Roy really didn't need to walk up and see her here out of surprise. It was the only reason that he didn't invite the girl himself like he wanted to. Roy needed a vacation and he wanted him to enjoy it.

Speaking of the devil, Hughes did another sweep of the station, expecting to see said man walking up any minute. It was his plan and his trip. He was sure he wouldn't miss it.

"He will be here." Riza said, walking up next to him. "He just runs a little behind sometimes."

Hughes smiled at her. She always knew how to handle Mustang almost better than him. "What a lazy ass."

Winry noticed the two of them talking and walked over, ending her conversation with Jean. "Who's a lazy ass?" she smiled appearing between the two of them.

Hughes watched her. "Mustang is." he answered easily, not wanting to show too much emotion in his voice and gauging her reaction.

She knew that they were watching her so she shrugged. "Hmm...must have over slept." she commented and went back over to where she was.

Winry had almost forgotten that Mustang was coming on this trip. She did not know how she was going to respond to him anymore. She could keep up the act and pretend that she didn't like him, but she didn't want to create any false tension between everyone else and make things awkward. But if she responded too well to him or acted like anything was wrong, she would be a dead giveaway.

How would he respond to her? Would he feel the need to be more talkative to her? Would her ignore her? In fact, she just realized, that they had never discussed when this arrangement would be set into action. Would he just show up and tell her when he was ready or would he wait until she was ready? There was too much left unsaid that needed to be cleared up and she was not sure when they would get the chance to talk again without looking suspicious.

With her mind already in overload, she did not notice when the last person arrived and walked to meet everyone.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jean asked, noticed the girls panicked look.

Winry snapped back to reality and tried her best to laugh it off. "I'm fine." she smiled.

"That's good. Nice to see you today."

That voice!

She swallowed and turned to see Roy, half giving her his attention as he conversed with Hughes. His eyes only turned to her when she turned to him and there was no smile or sign that they had ever spoken before this moment. He was as passive as ever.

Hughes swallowed and watched the exchange between the two. He had not expected Mustang to greet her at all. Though, he could figure that Roy was probably going to try and make this trip as bearable and comfortable as possible.

Winry bowed. "Nice to see you also." she simply said, following his lead and then turned back to Havok.

She didn't catch the quick smirk that appeared on his face before he continued speaking with Hughes. Though, his mind was still on the girl. She had followed his lead well, but was half wondering if she had made the decision to back out of this deal yes, like he thought she would by now.

The train pulled into the station and everyone grabbed their luggage, preparing to board. Winry grabbed her rolling bag and Jean grabbed one of her others bags. She was reaching for her last one when another hand snatched it up instead. She looked to see Mustang holding, still no emotion on his face, as he boarded.

"…Thank you…" she muttered and stepped onto the train behind him.

**It's time for me to get ready for work, so I'm ending this here. I wanted to go ahead and get this out for you guys because I knew that I would not be able to once I got back. ZZZ's…Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it so far and please keep letting me know what you think and what you want to happen.**

**Cya**


	6. The Vacation

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I just started back in school and have been looking for a new job and let's just say that nothing has been going my way. Not to mention, my internet is out. Yup, life has just not been my friend at all. But, I am making some time for me to unwind and get back into my writing.**

**Glad everyone likes the fic so far. Also, I wanted to make sure that you guys knew that Winry is 18. I was asked about Mustang being a ped, well, no don't worry. SHE'S 18. It's all legal ****and I am also happy that you guys are enjoying everything. This fic will have some highs and lows and for the next few chapters, we are in the middle of a high so stay reading and stay reviewing.**

**And I want to give a shout out to jaclynkaileigh I'm glad that I was able to make you a fan of the pairing. I know how you feel. I never thought about this pairing before and then one day I was just like hmm…lol…and yes, Ed will be making a very amusing appearing eventually. **

**Chapter 6 The Vacation **

Winry boarded the train and took a window seat, staring at her reflection in the glass and taking some calming breaths. They had ordered a private car, so there was no one she didn't know sitting with them. Havok and Breda took the two seats across from her and Hughes decided to sit next to her. She also saw in the glass reflection that Mustang and Riza was sitting in the seats across the aisle from them.

"So, everyone got their vacation planned out?" Hughes asked. "How about you?" he looked to Winry, grabbing her attention.

She smiled. "Well, I hadn't really planned anything. Figured I'd see what was there when I got there." Though, she couldn't deny that she was as eager to get in some swim time as everyone else probably.

Havok arched a brow. "If you'd like, I could show you around and stuff when we get there."

Breda just sighed and shook his head. "You haven't even been there yourself to show anyone anything."

Havok half glared at his friend.

"That would be awesome thanks." Winry smiled which made him return the gesture.

It wasn't long until the trains whistle blew and it started moving away from the station. Winry watched as some people stepped back from the platform and a few small kids ran alongside it. She waved and smiled at them. Watching herself being pulled away from central felt so odd. It was like leaving home.

This was the same feeling she had when she had left Risembool. It was odd, but understandable. She hadn't left central since she first came to central. Technically, this had become her home now.

"You ok over there?" Hughes asked in a low voice, and bumped her arm. He noticed the sad look on her face.

Winry nodded. "I'm fine…It's just been a while." she muttered in an equally low tone, not wanting anyone else to hear and worry for her.

Hughes understood what she was talking about. He remembered when she first came into their lives and how long it's been since. "Well, look on the bright side. Think of this as an adventure. It's you getting out and doing something new."

Winry smiled, almost wanting to laugh. She could hear Amaya's voice now. _Girl you need some excitement in your life. Go on an adventure and have fun. Let your hair down!_

"You're right. It is." She agreed and reached up, releasing her hair from the ponytail it was usually in and letting it fall loose. She smoothed her fingers through it to smoothen it out. It actually felt good. She had gotten so use to wearing her hair up so that it didn't get in the way of her automail work.

"That's the spirit." Hughes smiled.

Everyone on train lapsed into silence and relaxed, as the train moved on. Havok and Breda had started a card game with Hughes to pass the time. They had invited her to play, but she had said no, choosing to instead enjoy the scenery and get lost in her own thoughts. Across the aisle, Riza was busy with her nose in a book while Mustang just stared in the window, though not at his own reflection.

Roy had found himself watching the little group interact since the ride began. They laughed and joked with each other and Hughes was comforting in moments and Havok was, as usual, flirting. It almost, for some reason, bothered him that he wasn't a part of that. Ever since the girl had come there, he had stayed away from her, but somehow, she had formed such strong bonds with all of his subordinates right under his nose. That actually annoyed him a little. It was like she was a secret that was kept from him and he was just finding out about her, though that wasn't the case.

Looking at the outside world for the first time, Roy noticed the scenery they were passing. There was rolling green hills and a forest in the distance. It was all far different from anything in Central. Mentally sighing, he knew that it would be good to get some time away.

After what felt like forever, the train finally came to a halt. The conductor announced their arrival. Breda and Havok awoke from their nap and Winry stood to stretch, finally happy to be out of her seat. Hughes and Roy were also standing now and Riza was already making her way to the door. Half way through the trip, Hughes moved to go and sit by Roy and talk.

Winry wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she did notice Hughes looking her way every once in a while. It caused her heart to skip a beat. Mustang promised that he wouldn't tell anyone, so there was no reason he would go back on that right? But, he and Maes were best friends and friends tell each other everything right? Could she trust him?

Everyone grabbed their luggage, Roy and Hughes carrying Winry's for her, and got off of the train. Stepping onto the platform, Winry noticed that the people here all looked friendly. They were all tan and wearing big smiles. Most of the men were in shorts and button ups while the women were wearing short skirts and swimsuits.

She read a sign that read, 'Welcome to Aurora Bay' near the entrance.

"I've never heard of this place. It's so pretty." she commented to no one in particular.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

Winry turned to see who had answered her and was met face to face with a boy who looked to be a little older than her. He was smiling with tan skin and emerald eyes. His hair was a little shaggy, but it fit him well. He was also wearing the usual shorts, but his button up was open and showing a tan chest.

Winry blushed. "Oh…um…you're welcome." she managed, not knowing much else to say.

The boy held out his hand. "Names Alister. I'm a greeter here and I'm also the one assigned to help you folk with all of your things."

Winry took his hand and shook it, her face still red. "Nice to meet you…I'm Winry."

"And I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." he announced, stepping in front of Winry and the boy, breaking their shake and extending his own hand. "I can't believe that someone so young is assigned to this job." He commented.

Alister never faltered. "Turns out, that although the old guys might know more about the history, the tourist prefer a younger guide. We move faster and get things done…We're also much easier on the eyes." he finished with a wink in the blondes direction.

Roy nodded. "Then let's get going. We would like to get settled in as soon as possible." He did well to hide his annoyance at the boys antics.

"No problem sir. Follow me."

Everyone, carrying their things, followed the young boy as he headed them towards a large building in the distance. It was the hotel they all assumed. He walked with Winry beside him and Mustang close in tow. Hughes and Riza were not far behind him and Breda and Havok pulling the rear.

"So do you know any history of this place?" Winry asked.

Alister smiled. "Well, this is a coast town. The ocean is there, he pointed at the water. So it's always been a main land for tourist. Years ago, it was used for trade, being so close to the water."

"That's so cool." she commented. "Is there a main culture of the area? Like religion wise and what not?"

"You'll find that we're not much different from where you're from. But we do have some pretty cool hobbies and traditions."

Roy listened to the conversation and mentally hated how long their walk was taking, although it had not been long at all. This boy getting close to Winry was aggravating him to no end. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything cause he didn't feel that way. They had a deal and he just didn't like other people sniffing around his property. And Roy knew a dog on the hunt when he saw one. Alister was going to be a problem and he could feel it.

Finally making it to the hotel, Alister led everyone inside and to the front desk. They all checked in and were given their room keys. Riza would be rooming with Winry and Havok and Breda were together. That left Mustang and Hues to a room also. All of their rooms were on the top floor of the hotel.

Alister then led them to the elevators and onto their floor. They stopped off at Riza and Winry room first and everyone said their bye's, promising to meet later for dinner. Breda and Havok were farther down the hall and Roy and Maes were a few doors down from them.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay and if you need anything, feel free to ask." Alister said.

Maes smiled and slipped him five dollars. "We'll be sure to let you know. Thanks."

Closing the door, they both took some time to survey the room and were very satisfied. There was a sitting area with two couches on either side of a table and a television against the wall in the center. Off to either side were the doors that lead to each person's room and their own private bathroom. Everyone else's room was set up pretty much the same also.

"So, how about before dinner, we all shower and get some sightseeing done?" Maes suggested.

Mustang shrugged and rolled his luggage into his room. "That sounds like a plan."

*****^w^*****

Winry walked into her room and stared in awe at the place. She had never been in something so beautiful. There was a large bed with the softest looking bedding ever. The furniture was all polished brown with gold knobs on the drawers and there was a large window with a view of the ocean and the beach. She could see the entire coast almost from how high she was up.

"This is simply amazing." She breathed.

"I know, isn't it?"

Winry turned to see Riza standing in her door way and almost gasped. The usually uniformed woman was wearing a pair of beige shorts and a white blouse that was tied and showed her belly. She could see the straps of her red bikini from under it and they matched the red sandals she was wearing.

"Oh wow you look so hot."

Riza almost blushed. "You think so? Figured I should try and let loose a little here."

Winry smiled. "You definitely succeeded."

Riza turned to leave. "Go ahead and get dressed. We can go and hang out before dinner."

"Sure."

Winry hefted her suitcase onto her bed and opened it. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a black tube top. Underneath, she was going to wear her white bikini in case they decided to go to the beach. After dressing, she looked herself over in the mirror and decided to leave her hair down.

"Ready to go." she announced and both women headed out of the door.

*****^w^*****

"Are you almost ready?" Roy called to Hughes, who was still getting dressed.

"In a minute!" was his muffled reply. Roy could still hear the shower running in his room.

He sighed. "I have to get something from the front desk. I'll meet you at the door." He called and left the room.

Roy walked through the halls with his hands in his pockets. He looked almost like a rock star from the way he was dressed. His hair was a little tousled from his shower and he was wearing a pair of cargo swim shorts with a black button up that was left open to show his tanned chest and muscles. Heading into the elevator and to the front desk, all the women who passed him did double and even triple takes on him. Some just outright stared.

"May I help you sir?" the lady at the front desk asked. He noticed her giving his body a look over.

"Yes you may. I ordered a separate room and need two sets of keys to it." he said in a sultry voice and stared her in the face for effect. He had to admit, watching women fall over him was an ego booster. Too bad he was technically a 'taken' guy now.

The brunette at the desk searched through the computer and could barely stop making mistakes from how flustered she was. "I-I'm sorry for being so clumsy today…Here are the keys to your room." she smiled and handed them to him. "And if you need anything else, feel free to call me, I mean the front desk."

"Thank you, Alice." He said, tapping her name tag and walking away.

Roy was headed to the front doors to wait for Hughes when he noticed Riza and Winry heading his way.

"Well, don't you look nice." he said, complimenting Riza and only glancing at Winry.

"Funny running into you. Are you heading out?" Riza asked.

Roy nodded. "I'm waiting on Hughes for some sightseeing. If he ever gets out the shower that is."

Riza laughed. "He is known for taking long ones."

Winry just stood and watched the two talking back and forth. She felt kind of out of place in the moment, him interacting with his friends. He seemed so much friendlier when he interacted with his crew than anyone else. Though, she knew she wasn't part of that crew and didn't expect to be. They had a deal and nothing more. There was no friendship going to be budding from this so she didn't expect any special treatment in public or anything.

"Well, we'll get going. See you all tonight." Riza said, ending the conversation.

Winry snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the older woman walking away and moved to go after her. As she was walking past Mustang, she felt his hand touch the back of her shorts and slide something into her pocket. She gave a confused look back, but her never turned in her direction or showed anything different, so she continued following Riza.

Touching her back pocket, she pulled out what looked to be a key to another room. Instantly, she knew it was the room Roy probably rented separately so that no one would know what they were doing. The room was on a whole different floor. She swallowed. This was the key to the room where she would finally lose her virginity and cross a new bridge in her life. The room where there was no looking back afterwards.

*****^w^*****

Roy was growing tired of waiting for Hughes and was about to just go ahead and walk away on his own when Breda and Havok appeared.

"Hey! You waiting on someone?" Breda asked.

"Yeah Hughes." was his cryptic reply.

Havok sighed. "Uh-oh! Sounds like someone's taking a long shower again."

Everyone knew about his famous never ending showers it looked like. "What are you two up to?" Roy asked, changing the subject.

"We were gonna go and look around and catch up to the girls since we noticed they were missing." was Breda's reply.

Roy just nodded. He wasn't surprised considering Havok had been eyeing her all day. Damn, first him and the hotel boy. Since when did she become so popular? Sure, she had always been beautiful, but was everyone seriously just now starting to notice…Wait…Did he just admit to her being beautiful?

Roy shook his head of the thoughts. "The girls said they were going to go and hang out in the market area." he said, purposely omitting the beach part which was where Riza had said that they would most likely end up.

"Thanks. See you later." They both said and disappeared from the hotel.

Roy thought for a moment. He really had a lot to consider. Sure, Winry had a lot of friends, both male and female, but he hated other dogs sniffing around his tree. No, technically she wasn't his, but as long as they had this agreement, then technically, she was, in a weird way. Point was, he needed to talk to her and revise these terms. Dealing with the pipsqueak when he got back was going to be enough since he was always around her whenever he was in Central. Dealing with extras, was not something he wanted.

*****^w^*****

Winry and Riza were making their way along the shore and searching for a good spot to set up in. The beach was crowded and all of the other tourist had claimed all the good spots.

"Maybe we should try again a little earlier tomorrow." Riza said. She hated to accept defeat, but there was not an inch of clear sand.

Winry sighed. "Oh well, we might as well just head back and start getting ready for tonight then"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two of them turn and head back towards the hotel. They have to shuffle through the crowds of people once again just to get off of the beach. No one expected this place to be this crowded. They knew it was a popular tourist spot, but did everyone just decide to go on a vacation at the same time?

They finally made it back to the hotel and were heading for their rooms. "Looks like Roy finally met up with Hughes." Riza commented, noticing that her boss was no longer waiting near the entrance.

"Guess so." Winry hadn't thought to look for him.

Entering their rooms, Winry sat on the couch and sighed, loving the feel of the cool air condition on her skin compared to heat of the sun out there.

"I'm going to go and take a nap before tonight. You're not gonna be too lonely out here are you?" Riza asked.

Winry quickly shook her head. "Oh no you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. In fact, I might do the same." She stood and stretched, heading for her opposite room.

Riza smiled. "Ok. Feel free to get me if you need anything." Riza said and walked off,

Winry walked into her room, closing the door behind her and just laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was in jumbles as she pulled the extra key out of her pocket to look at it. It felt so heavy in her hands. She swallowed and then tossed the keys so that they landed on some other part of the bed away from her.

She couldn't help but wonder how things were going to go and when they would happen. Obviously it would be on the trip, but when? Was Roy expecting her to come to this new room tonight? Was she ready mentally for all of this to happen tonight? Hell, was she ready physically?

Sighing, Winry rolled over to lay on her side, letting her eyes drift close. There was no turning back now. This was what she wanted and what she needed. She wouldn't let herself cower out of this. It was the final step that would take her form being that troublesome naïve girl and blossom her into a woman. She would not back down no matter what.

**Ok, I know it took forever and you all probably hate me, but here is the next chapter update for everyone. Thanks for hanging in there with the constant support. Things have been crazy and still are and I really just needed to write to blow off some stress so here you guys are. I hope it's long and entertaining enough for you guys. I know not a lot happened, but this was kinda just a filler in a way.**

And, the moment you have all been waiting for will be in the next chapter *LEMON TIME* so keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
